1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic hoses with fittings and more specifically to a portable hand operated hose fitting swaging device, which allows a hose fitting to be attached to a hose with a device that may be easily transported by hand.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices in the art for swaging a fitting on the end of a hose. There are automated portable units that are very heavy and require wheeled transport. There are also hand operated units, which weigh less and are more compact than the automated units, but require manual input to perform the swaging operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,858 to Whitledge et al. discloses a swaging apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,298 to Whitledge et al. discloses a swaging apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable hand operated hose fitting swaging device, which allows a hose fitting to be attached to a hose with a device that may be easily transported by hand.